


Witch

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Promptober [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Familiars, Fluff, Gen, Promptober, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Gavin and his familiar Atlas in the mornings. A little cat to wake him up.





	Witch

It took Gavin a little to wake up. His familiar was nuzzling him just under his chin, tickling him from his sleep. A living alarm clock. Atlas was a soft black cat with a little pink tongue that felt like light grade sandpaper and green eyes that looked like poison. But Gavin loved him to bits and often times had Atlas in the pocket his body made between his bent arms and his curled up legs. Being a side sleeper afforded Gavin a little place that Atlas could snuggle into. 

The morning, however, meant food and Atlas loved having a bit of tuna with his morning bowl of kibble. A good way to start the day for him. As Gavin got up out of bed Atlas jumped down onto the carpet, waiting with his tail in the air and looking up at his master. 

Gavin nudged at Atlas’s chest with a foot, needing to stand up so he could go through the motions of his own morning. 

Atlas of course just couldn’t help but rub his body around Gavin’s ankles and calves as he padded around Gavin’s legs, only to trot to the door and mewing softly for Gavin to wave it open. Once open Atlas meow’d his thanks and trotted out to the stairs. 

Gavin loved his cat, his familiar, couldn’t help but terrorize the little thing in the best way possible. Head bumps, hand shaking over his head, belly pats as fast as possible. And both their favourite, shoulder parrot cat. Atlas adored being a boneless cat on Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin took care of himself as he thought of what he needed to pick up from the grocery store that morning, while cranberries were an okay substitute for nightshade he felt a mix of nutmeg and mint would do nicely. He wasn’t about to go out and pick his own deadly herbs, they weren’t ready to harvest yet. His own greenhouse had just been set up last month by Ryan, and most of his plants needed to be re-bought or found again. 

Gavin could hear Atlas soft mews coming into his bedroom and into the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Gavin paused to look to the door as Atlas came trotting in, freshly cleaned by his own tongue and morning call of nature finished. 

The little greeting of slowly squinting eyes had Gavin grinning around his toothbrush and toothpaste, slowly doing the same back before finishing off his brushing. 

One spit take and a rinse later found Gavin finally picking up Atlas and putting the cat on his shoulder, PJ’s staying on until after breakfast. Besides, Gavin had become a master at making cereal without his hands now. More attention for Atlas. 


End file.
